


Battle Ready

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Battle ready Milk, Black Tea is soft, F/F, Milk is secretly a badass, Milk is the weird GF, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Milk has a strange thirst for battle.





	Battle Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my work to a side account just for my creative content. It's otakutalks @ tumblr.com - Come check it out!

Together with Tom Yum, Brownie, B-52, and Tempura, Milk and Master Attendant slew the Fallen Angel with quick and efficient ease, cutting down their foe before any real damage could occur. Brownie was injured but not as significantly as Tempura so Milk went to adding to the other first. In silence she worked, a sense of loneliness in her bones as she looked around for a beautiful lilac frock and the sprinkling of petals and saw nothing. Milk sighed, Black Tea was in the ice arena per Master Attendant’s request. She would have to wait until they returned from their excursion.

“Thanks, Milk,” Tempura said when her hands lifted off his forearm and the gash that had once been there was gone, only a small line of white signifying it had even been there in the first place and even that in short time would be gone.

“No thanks is needed, let us hope to have many more glorious battles together,” she offered with a smile. Milk stood from her crouch and pretended not to notice the look of surprise cross her friends face.

Together they trouped back toward Gloriville, Milk beside Master Attendant in the off chance something might happen. She tripped often and Milk enjoyed easing the pain away. As they were crossing the main road, off to the left Milk’s eyes caught sight of a shadowed figure. She halted Master Attendant by her sleeve and gestured silently over to the area.

“Perhaps it would be wise to see what’s there?” Milk asked, a small thrill running up her spine at the idea of another battle, another moment to test her skills and improve. Master Attendant looked warily to her other food souls. It would do them good, just to make sure…

“You sure Milk? It’ll probably mean more work and a fight…” She trailed off, unsure if the healing soul would want to engage in battle again so soon after the last one. She needn’t have worried though, not after seeing the determined, almost excited look overcome the soul’s eyes. Swallowing, Master Attendant nodded and in response, Milk smiled.

Sometime later they returned to Gloriville, new ingredients, and gold in their pockets as they made their way home. Milk made a beeline for the ice arena, desperate to see Black Tea as soon as possible. She was not disappointed.

Milk turned the corner and was met with the sight of her lover floating alone easily atop the ice. The other was quick to notice Milk and smiled softly, making her way over to the edge of the rink. Milk could tell her freshness levels were almost restored completely and felt relief swarm in her stomach. She hopped onto the ice and took Black Tea’s hand, beaming as their fingers laced together.

They moved around the ice in silence for a long, peaceful while. Something kept brushing the back of Milk’s mind though, and finally, she spoke her confusion to the other.

“Why is everyone so surprised that I love fighting?” Together they took another lazy loop around the arena while Black Tea thought over the question. Milk knew that her lover would give the most thought out answer and was glad for that. Black Tea’s fingers squeezed her once and Milk looked over to see her smiling softly down at her.

“I think they’re simply shocked someone as kind and gentle as yourself could relish in the adrenaline of a battle well fought. They think you’re passive for one who can do little else than heal in the heat of the moment. I believe they forget that in those conflicts you wish to test your skills and strength as much as they do.” She pulled Milk’s hand up to her lips and placed a delicate kiss to the knuckles there. Milk in response, despite the coolness of the air, colored pink in her cheeks and swayed closer to the other, satisfied that she was understood by the one who mattered most.


End file.
